


Of Nutella and strange mixes

by NathTE



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Soft Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: “You were supposed to be sleeping, like dad,” William said as he turned off the stove, and turned a pouting face towards Barry. “And I’m not that young!” He huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, so much like his father.OrWilliam, Barry, and Oliver are a happy family that enjoys their lazy mornings. Maybe, sometimes, not leaving it unscratched.
Relationships: Barry Allen & William Clayton, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157
Collections: Exchange Of Hell





	Of Nutella and strange mixes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts).



> This story was written for Ballycastle_Bat for the exchange of a Discord server. I really tried to give you a kidfic, family Superhusbands, with a touch of a soft, lazy morning. And I’m not sure it was what you expected. 
> 
> I’ve never written for Arrowverse and I don’t know if I got them quite right, so they can be slightly OOC? I didn’t have time to drop to the person that would read it to see if it was okay, because I finished it so late.
> 
> But I really, really hope you like it!

Barry didn’t know exactly what woke him up, but now he was staring at the back of Oliver’s head. It wasn’t until he registered in the far end of his perception that he was hearing small clattering noises that his still sleepy mind couldn’t fully process that he understood why he was awake so early on his first Saturday free in the last 3 months.

Oliver was still fast asleep, something that before Berry came to his life he wouldn’t do, his body and mind conditioned to have light sleep through the years he spent away from Star City. But in the safety of his home, with Barry and William, he felt secure enough to lower his guard. So, it was a good surprise that he was sleeping through noises that have woken even Barry.

Most of the noise was muffled by the closed door of their room, but now that his mind was slowly coming back online Barry could now hear the distinctive noise of pans hitting the stove and plates being set on countertops accompanied by the distinctive sound of William’s voice. With a lazy blink, he stretched his arms while he relaxed back into the mattress letting himself smile.

The eleven-year-old was always intent on doing something for them when all three of them had time together, and Barry summarized the boy was doing breakfast for them. That made him pause a little thinking that maybe wouldn’t be a great idea letting the boy alone by the stove. And just like that he was jumping out of the covers in super-speed, barely jostling the bed as a whole, and in less than a second he was behind the boy, holding him steady as he was perched on a small bench that helped him have a better height for cooking on the stove.

“Maybe I should do that,” he said, placing his hand on top of William’s hand, looking at the scrambled eggs with bacon the boy was making.

“No, no,” the boy shook his hand, spatula and all, trying to make Barry let go. It only resulted in a piece of half-cooked egg and bacon plastered on the wall behind the stove. “Look what you did, Barry!”

William threw the speedster a glare that was way too close to his father’s, making Barry grin ruefully.

“Alright, alright, I’ll only supervise,” he said soothingly, trying to placate the offended boy. He had no other option than sitting by the table, trying to conceal a yawn as he kept an eye on the boy that went back to his cooking.

Surprisingly enough, the boy was good at what he was doing, showing the practiced moves of someone that knew how to handle a hot pan on the stove.

“You were supposed to be sleeping, like dad,” William said as he turned off the stove, and turned a pouting face towards Barry. “And I’m not that _young_!” He huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, so much like his father.

Barry, that was trying to hide another yawn, coked his head sideways and ended up giving a sheepish smile that time. It freaked him how much William could pull off Oliver sometimes that he felt sort of powerless surrounded by the two Queens.

“Sorry, bud,” he said truly feeling slightly guilty. “I was just trying to--”

But he didn’t have the opportunity to finish his thought as a gruff voice interrupted him.

“What the two of you are doing awake at this time Saturday morning?”

Both Barry and William turned at the same time to look in the direction of the voice, meeting a sleep ruffled Oliver Queen staring them down inquisitively by the kitchen’s door. One perfect eyebrow arched as his blue eyes pierced them both.

“Barry crashed my attempt at making breakfast for us!” William said before Barry could formulate a coherent answer.

Hey, no one could blame him to find the man he married sexy as hell with that sleep-mussed hair, pillow marks showing under his stubble, and a wrinkled shirt.

“Did he now?” The older man said while walking onto the kitchen to peer behind William. “It doesn’t appear that he got that much on the way,” he said while a soft smile grew on his lips, making Barry swoon and William beam at his father.

“And he also thinks I’m a _baby_!” William added just to make a point.

“Oh, no! How could he?” Olived answered with the right intonation of shock his son required.

Barry mock-frowned, crossing his own arms as well before shooting his own answer to that.

“Oh, sorry if I was trying to be a responsible adult here,” he said faking his outrage.

Both Queens looked at him with the same affronted expression, one more real than the other, which made him force down the laugh that bubbled up his throat so it wouldn’t get in the way of their staredown contest.

“Responsible adult?”

“I’m eleven, not five.”

Father and son said at the same time, matching scowls directed at him, and that time Barry couldn’t hold the laugh that came running out of his mouth. It was incredibly endearing to see how much both of them were getting so similar the longest they lived together, and each day found more things in common.

Barry felt blessed he was able to witness the florescent relationship between father and son, and how much that changed Oliver for the better and how much William’s confidence grew under Oliver’s care.

“Alright, alright, sorry,” Barry said after a lungful of air after laughing so much under their combined scowls. “We should eat then, I don’t want William’s scrambled eggs to get too much cold,” he raised his hands in a clear gesture of surrender.

Both father and son stared at him a few more seconds before they started working in an easy synchrony to get things ready for their breakfast. Seeing that Barry couldn’t be the only one not doing anything, so he set the table, at normal speed.

When everything was settled on the table – the scrambled eggs with bacon, toasts, fruits, jams, Nutella, milk, butter, cereal and chocolate powder – they finally sat. While William was happily munching on a toast with butter and Oliver was filling his plate with scrambled eggs and toast, Barry was buttering his toast before sprinkling chocolate powder on top of it.

“Ew,” Willian said while crinkling his nose. Oliver just shook his head, hiding a smile behind a mouth of scrambled eggs. “Why you do that? It’s gross.”

“You eat Nutella with your toast, little goblin,” Barry said without blinking an eye, already used to people looking at his special mix with different degrees of disgust.

“Nutella is good and it was made for this, _this_ … Was not,” the boy gestured with his hands to Barry’s toast, looking at it as if it had personally offended him.

Barry laughed, taking a large bite of his treat.

“Well, when I was your age, we didn’t have Nutella like this, so my mom made this for me,” he said while winking at the younger Queen.

“You didn’t have Nutella?” William said with horror.

“Nope,” Barry shook his head, eyes twinkling with mirth as he spared a glance to Oliver that was once again shaking his head at the antics of his husband and son.

“That’s… That’s _horrible_ ,” William said with such conviction that made Barry laugh with a mouthful of his buttered-chocolaty-toast almost choking him in the process.

“Eat, no more funny business,” Oliver said before Barry answered William, pointedly staring at them both.

They lowered their faces, one in shame and the other trying to hide he was still laughing and missed the small smile that crossed the older man's lips as he looked lovingly at both of them.

If William still shot Barry some horrified looks until days later every time he saw Barry make one of his odd toast with butter and chocolate powder, the speedster faked he didn’t notice.


End file.
